


Oops

by ANobodyYetASomebody



Series: Random Supercorp Fics [3]
Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, brief mentions of sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobodyYetASomebody/pseuds/ANobodyYetASomebody
Summary: Lena misunderstands Kara, and funny mistakes are made, and things are bought. Supercorp fluff basically.





	Oops

Kara and Lena were both sitting on the couch watching movies together for date night. Kara had just put in another dvd when she sat down and huffed. 

"You know what I want babe?" Lena sat up and looked at Kara. 

"What?" 

"My own Netflix and Hulu. Can we get em?" Lena thought for a moment before shrugging. 

"Maybe." Kara left it at that and pulled Lena back to her. 

"Okay." They continued to watch and soon both of them fell asleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

The next day during lunchtime Kara brought Lena chinese so they could eat together. When she walked in Lena was on the phone so she quietly sat down and listened to her finish her phone call. 

"It seems everything is in order Mr. Hastings. Thank you for your business." She smiled at Kara from her desk and listened to the guy on the other end. 

"You are very welcome. Enjoy your vacation." She hung up and moved to sit next to Kara who was stuffing her mouth already. 

"Youf done babe?" She asked with her mouth full. 

"Yes, and I have good news." Kara tilted her head and swallowed. 

"What's that?" Lena took her shoes off and sat criss crossed on the couch. 

"Well, I remember you said you wanted Netflix, so I just bought it." Kara beamed. 

"Really? That's great. I can stop asking Alex what she changed her account password to and we can use our own." Lena smiled. 

"Yeah, but we don't have to pay for it." Kara looked at her confused. 

"How did you manage that? It's like eight dollars for an account." Lena stared at her for a second. 

"Account?" Kara nodded. 

"Yeah. I could never afford it.... you did get an account right?" Lena blushed. 

"Uhhh, kind of." Kara looked at her with wide eyes. 

"Lena, what did you get?" Lena looked at her sheepishly. 

"Ummmm, Netflix." Kara stared at her wide eyed. 

"Y-you bought the whole company, like, you own it?" Lena looked away. 

"Maybe." Kara laughed. 

"Oh my god why?" Lena shrugged defensively. 

"y-you asked for Netflix and Hulu, I thought you meant the company. Like you wanted to invest in them, so I bought Netflix out. A-and you were not specific on the whole account part. I mean, what am I going to do with Netflix? And I thought you wanted Hulu, so I have a call with them in an hour!" Kara laughed more and pulled Lena to her. 

"Awwww, babe. It's okay. I appreciate you being willing to buy me a whole company, but I would never ask you to spend that kind of money on me." Lena huffed. 

"You know I would.... obviously." Kara smiled and kissed Lena's temple. "So, what am I gonna do with a company that I can't do anything with?" Lena asked. 

"Oh, babe, don't worry. I have a list of movies that are going on Netflix today." Lena laughed and grabbed her food. 

"I'm gonna eat first." 


End file.
